1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of processing of GaN based semiconductor materials and forming devices therefrom.
2. Background Art
In the field of semiconductor processing, considerable attention has been paid to the development of porous silicon materials for their beneficial optical and mechanical properties. Porous silicon is typically generated using a wet electrochemical etching process.
Another material of great interest is GaN. The importance of GaN devices in display, data storage, and lighting applications has been clearly established. Over the past two decades the epitaxy of GaN has been explored in depth, but a flexible wet etching procedure is still sought.